There you'll be
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Faith Hills song from pearl Harbour and people who hate soapy sapp don't read, its heart puking I think but its okay a decent song so any gothy people who hate that stuff, soz. It sL/J don't criticize I'm only just 14 it was my birthday a few days ago


When a think back on these times of the dreams we left behind, I'll be glad cause a was blessed to get to have you in my life

_There you'll be_

_Disclaimer: There you'll be belongs to Faith Hill and JKR owns all her stuff_

_Claimer: Anyone new+ thing_

In a small village called Aster and on the edge of the village on the riverside sat two or 3 cottage like apartments. The very end one was very special. It was an apartment shared by three young witches fresh out of Hogwarts. On the doorstep of the small apartment lay a basket of blue forget-me-nots and roses. A girl opened the door out of curiosity her deep dark red floating just past her shoulders, her green eyes looked round to see if there was a messenger with the bouquet. She seemed to know there wouldn't be.

She bent down and picked up the bouquet.

"Hmmm, lovely smell" she muttered to herself as she smelt the flowers. She gently closed the door and walked into her living room.

Among the flowers was a note that read:

'Home soon'

James

"Oh" Lily sighed happily her flat mates were sitting in the sitting room playing a game of wizard chess.

She placed the flowers in a jug on the windowsill. Louise Hall and Kitty Dawson Brown were Lily's friends from High school and shared the cottage.

_ _

_ _

_When a think back on these times of the dreams we left behind, I'll be glad cause a was blessed to get to have you in my life_

_When a look back on these days a look and see your face u were right there for me, you were right there for me_

James Potter was with his best friend Sirius Black at the owlrey of Hogsmeade. He was writing to Lily for he hadn't seen her in 6 months and he was to tell her everything was fine.

"What do I say?" James asked Sirius.

"A don't know how you feel a suppose" Sirius suggested.

"But…. How do I phrase it you know ho do you say in a letter what I want to say."? James said exasperatedly.

"4 simple words" Sirius paused. "Its your letter prongs just don't tell her anything about the part where you nearly got killed she'll freak out." Sirius added.

"A know that Padfoot" James sighed.

"Well here goes"

Dear Lily

Dumbledore is allowing Sirius leave and me in the next fortnight. We will be coming home to see you and the girls. Hope you liked the flowers! I'm missing you so much in the mornings. You're half sleepy smile when you wake up. Just little things a guess. But I hope to be seeing you soon.

All my Love 

James

"That's decent enough" James said and tied the note to the owls leg.

_ _

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky in my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of u with me, and everywhere I am there you'll be_

The owl soared high above the trees to the village of Aster where Lily now was attending to the small garden. Kitty and Lou had abandoned the chess game and were now having a sword fight with the broomsticks.

"Take that you French man" Kitty said in a proper English accent.

"You provokitish Englishman. You would not no a Frenchman if it bit you on the arse" Lou said in a French accent.

"Scurvy cur, of ye old Le Mont st Michele. It is I who will win…" Kitty didn't finish for Louise had knocked her broom to the floor.

"Now what do you have to say you English man" she said in her French accent.

"Mercy, Lundi, Macradi" Kitty trailed on and Lou began to laugh.

"You two, honestly your worse than James and Sirius" Lily said shaking her head in disbelieve.Just then the tawny owl flew down next Lily. Upon it had the Potter family crest sealed.

"James! " she cried happily and ran inside. She red the letter and ran out into the garden and conjured a large water hose pipe she was that happy and squirted Kitty and Lou who didn't seem amused but all the same the 3 had a wonderful afternoon.

Will you show me how it feels to feel the sky within my reach, and always will remember all the strength you gave to me?

_Your love made me make it through oh I owe so much to you, you were right there for me you were right there for me_

James was on the Hogwarts Express on his way home to his girlfriend; in his hand he held a small velvet box. He stared at it and sighed.

"Padfoot do you think she'll say yes" James asked Sirius.

"James, of course she'll say yes." Sirius replied reassuringly. 

"Yeah"

The train pulled into the station and Hogwarts students and teachers floated off the train. With their bags over their shoulders Sirius and James walked through the gate and to the muggle world wear Rose Black was waiting with sister-in-law Drusilla.

Sirius ran over to her and hugged her. James slowly followed him and spoke to his sister.

"Hey, Dru, Rose. Is Lily around?" James asked glancing around the station.

"No she's at home, Aster. She's really happy your coming home James I spoke to her a few days ago" Rose said.

"Oh well, see ya sis" James said as he bid his sister Rose goodbye along with his little niece Jenny. He turned and walked to platform 11 where he would go and catch the train to Aster.

_ _

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky in my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of u with me, and everywhere I am there you'll be_

The train rattled all the way to Aster and James clambered off and ran in the direction of Sunny River. Once there he saw Lou and Kitty running around with wooden swords fighting. He ran up and the girls squealed and ran in to get Lily.

"Lily, He's here he's home" Lou squealed.

"He hasn't changed a bit Lily" Kitty jabbered on. Lily quickly rushed outside. James threw his bag down and saw Lily running happily out of the house. James ran to meet her.

"James your home" she hugged him tight. 

Cause I always saw in u my light my strength, And a wanna thank you now for all those ways, you were right there for me you were right there for me

Lily stood on a stool in Madam Malkins robe shop. Twirling in the mirror as her bridesmaids and flower girls stood next to her. Kitty, Lou and Rose were her bridesmaids. Alisa and Rachel her 15-year-old cousins were flower girls each were being fitted. Lily's dress was a simple white with white roses swirling at the hem of the dress. A silk bodice embroidered with lily's. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, Lil' James won't know it's you" Kitty sighed.

_Ohhhhhhh In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky in my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

James was pacing up and down the small country church worried out of his wits, where was Sirius he looked urgently at his watch again. Remus and Danny stood beside him watching.

"James he'll be here he wouldn't miss this for the world" Danny reassured him.

"A knows"

"He always did like leaving things to the last minute" Remus said

"Yeah"

"James" Sirius called as he ran down the small church. " Sorry I'm late got caught up in work Moody and me took care of it," he explained out of breath.

Lily sat at her dressing table applying her makeup, when Rose, Kirsty and Lou slid silently into the room.

"Gosh, You look wonderful Lil', but whose going to give you away" Lou asked sympathetically 

"My Uncle, that's if he's not drunk" Lily chuckled with slight depression wadeding upon her.

"Lil' the carriages are here" Joanna Evans called. The Girls flew down the stairs and into the horse drawn carriages.

_ _

_I'll keep a part of u with me, and everywhere I am there you'll be everywhere I am there you'll be, there you'll be._

Lily got to the church entrance ad found to her horror her Uncle was not there. As Lily was in the middle of a panic, Prof. Dumbledore tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lily my dear I understand how you feel but seeming as my daughter has already grown up I don't see why I can't give away another girl" he smiled and Lily hugged him so tight, her face slightly tear stained.

"Thank you, Mr Sir" she giggled remembering her old nickname for him. She wiped her eyes and Dumbledore held out his arm for her to take. Lily took it smiling happy. The music started and whala!

Before you knew it there was 1 more Potter!__

A/n: Fine! What do you think and be nice its my birthday I'm 14. No that was sappy so don't tell me it was sappy cause I know its sappy. And I got a 6 in English!, If anyones in Year9 Congratulations on behalf of Middleton Technology High school in North Manchester, England.

My birthday last week just been shopping!


End file.
